Frozen creed: Beginning
by planer sage
Summary: I have spent my life behind these walls, but I hear the call of the outside world. With the wisdom of those who have come before me I take up the blades and tenets of my order. I am a Princess, I am an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Creed

Chapter 1

First Kill

December 1 1800

Anna saw the snow falling out side and jumped for joy as she ran to her sister's door.

"Elsa? _(knocks)_  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman"

"Go away, Anna." Elsa said  
"Okay, bye" Anna said sadly.

It had been a week since Elsa had moved out of their room and the gates had been shut. Anna couldn't leave the palace and her parents wouldn't tell her why, or why Elsa would barely speak to her anymore. She wandered the castle for hours until a lonely dinner with her parents, and then was put to bed. She couldn't sleep. The sky was awake so she was awake. She wandered the halls in darkness, but the darkness never bothered her anyway. She found herself standing in the ballroom looking at the picture of Joan of Arch. The painting reminded her of her sister, her strength, poise, but also her coldness and aloofness. She smiled as she stared at the painting. Not wanting to leave she laid down on the couch and continued to stare at Joan until she fell asleep. Her mother was not pleased when the servants found her the next morning, but Anna didn't care. She was lonely and confused. She couldn't go outside, Elsa wouldn't play with her, and she didn't know what to do. So she wandered over every inch of her home, stopping only to eat and go to bed, or to knock on Elsa's door. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, and weeks to months as she thoroughly and methodically charted and found every hidden room and castle. Some led outside, but she didn't dare her parent's wrath if she left without permission. Some tunnels led to hidden rooms, and some led nowhere, to collapsed tunnels or dead ends. However, it was in the library where she made her greatest discovery, the last room she searched because she didn't think there was anything interesting among the boring books. She searched every corner that didn't have shelves on it, pushing every panel, and pulling on anything she could reach. It was when she pulled on the candlestick next to the fireplace that she heard the familiar click of a wall opening. She pushed on the wall and slowly, gratingly it opened. She saw stairs descending into pitch blackness. She took one of the candles off a table and lit it at the fire that had been set earlier to keep of the February chill, and fearlessly descended the stairs. She descended into the darkness, her candle a puddle of light in a sea of black. After what seemed like an hour she reached the bottom to find it even blacker, if that was possible. She carefully walked around the room trying to extend the light of her candle as far as it would go. The light shone on a large metal bowl with coals in it. Her feet caught on the edge of the elevated dais, and the candle flew from her hands as she tripped, falling into the bowl which flared up, casting light through the room. Anna saw that another bowl sat beside the first one and looking around saw a torch in a sconce. She managed to lift it out of the scone and dragged it over to the fire and managed to get it lit. She then carefully brought the torch to the other bowl and shoved it in. The bowl flamed up bringing more light into the room. Anna looked around in wonder. It was carved right into the stone under the castle in a round bowl. There were three doors, the one that went to the castle, one at the other end of the room and the third at the back. There was a beautiful symbol, a stylized A laid into the floor. Toward the back of the room was a large circular table surrounded by chairs, all made of stone carved into the floor. Anna climbed into one of the stone seats and saw that the table had another A on it. She hopped down and saw that there were bookshelves all around the walls of the chamber. They were filled with books, but also with rolled up pieces of paper. Anna ignored them and after getting the torch out of the fire took it into the room behind the table. The torchlight showed another bowl next to the door. She stuck the torch into it and light filled an armory. There were swords, spears, maces, and even a crossbow sitting on racks, and in the middle of it all stood white robes with leather armor. Next to the robes sat a table and on the table rested a pair of bracers. Anna picked one up and saw that it had a blade in side. She tried to put it on, but it was too big for her. She put it back on the table and walked back out into the main room.

"What is this place?" She asked the empty room, her voice echoing off the walls. With no other ideas, and not wanting to go back up to the empty castle she began to peruse the books. Anna could barely read, having relied on Elsa to read for her, but with no other option she tried to muddle through herself. Many of the books she looked at were in different languages, with symbols she didn't even begin to understand.

"_Elsa could probably read these"_ She thought sadly, as her eyes lit on a book that was printed in their own language. _"Assassin's creed"_ was the name on the title. She took the book down and walking to the stone table climbed into the seat and opened the book.

"_This book has been translated from the writings and wisdom of the great masters of our order, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad_ _and __Ezio Auditore da Firenze. To those of you who seek to follow the creed let their wisdom guide your blade" _Anna struggled to understand. She read and re-read the passage for an hour, but her five year old brain couldn't make any sense of it. Her stomach growling made her close the book and take it with her. She made sure to put the lids on the braziers, once again plunging the room into darkness. She took the torch with her to the entrance and left, ascending the stairs through the darkness back to the light of the castle.

December 1 1804

The next five years between her lessons and begging Elsa to come play with her, Anna explored the hidden rooms under the castle and read everything she could about the Assassin's. It turned out they were an ancient order dedicated to killing corrupt leaders in order to bring peace and safety to the population, and to protect individual freedom. The more she read, the more she admired them. Yes they killed, but from what the books said, it was almost a law that they never kill an innocent, and that the people they _did _kill were all bad. But what she loved the most was their training. Not the killing techniques, those kind of scared her, but their methods of climbing and running along rooftops and there training to vanish in plain sight. For someone whose whole world had been these four walls, who was terrified of what her parents would do to here if they caught her outside the castle, the thought of leaving, of vanishing into the crowd was sorely tempting, and she often daydreamed about it. She also used the training and climbing equipment she found in the sanctuary to practice the climbing and free running skills in the books. After five years she was rather good at it, to where she actually had her own places to go on the roof to be alone and even a few caves in the mountains around the castle, her favorite being one with a beautiful waterfall over it.

The snow was falling again and she was filled with happiness.

_(Laughs, knocks)_  
_(Singing)_ Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!  
(Hang in there, Joan.)  
It gets a little lonely  
all these empty rooms  
just watching the hours tick by... 

(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock). She clicked her tongue as she watched the pendulum swing. She thought this time Elsa would come out and see her, but no such luck. After about an hour of lying in front of the clock she went down to the sanctuary. As buried as it was it should have made her feel even more lonely and isolated, but it was the opposite. She could feel the weight of years enveloping her, the presence and wisdom of the assassins that had come before her, and it made her feel less lonely. She sat and read one of master Ezio's treaties. Her tutors thought she was a poor student because she had begun to learn French, and was doing rather poorly at it, in contrast with Elsa who was said to be acing all her lessons. The truth was that she had learned what they taught her, she just wasn't interested in proving herself to them. Shut up in the castle she didn't see the need to prove that she was smart. She had also learned to read both Italian and Arabic by asking for it, though her tutors thought it was a lost cause for the same reasons as French and thought her either spoiled or foolish. Thanks to them she had been able to translate a few words of each book and by finding a version in Italian, Arabic, and their language she was able to learn to read them. There were many of the books that were translated into her native tongue but just as many that were in scroll form and in Arabic and Italian. They opened up a whole new world for her, and reading the books in the two mans names made it feel like she had two more friends just like the painting of Joan in the gallery only they spoke to her through their books. Altair was almost like a second father, with his teachings of holding life sacred _because _an assassin was trained to take it so easily. His words on the creed and its tenets also helped her realize what kind of person she was, and who she wanted to be. Ezio was like an older brother, his wit and charm coming through the pages, but also his own form of wisdom. Ann was not afraid to admit she developed a bit of a crush on the dashing man who had written these words. Anna closed the book and sat back in her chair.

"_Is my life fated to be forever shut away in this castle, to grow old and die within these walls without even seeing any of my own Kingdome?"_ She wondered.

"_Elsa is the heir. She will be Queen one day, but will that change anything? Will she open the gates, or will she keep them shut?" _Anna looked back at the book and pondered on the former masters words, and on the creed

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted. When I first heard that I thought it meant I could do anything I wanted, but now, I realize that it is so much more." _She thought as she remembered one quote from Ezio

"_To say that nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic."_

"Is that what it means to be an Assassin Ezio, that we shepherd society by killing the bad people so that the good people can live in peace?" Anna asked out loud. The second part she understood all too well from getting into trouble while practicing her free running around the castle to help stave off boredom. That she could do whatever she wanted as long as she was ready to deal with the consequences. The second part was also the reason why she gave the impression she was failing her lessons. She could live with being seen as a fool and idiot, she didn't care. What she wanted more than anything was to leave the castle, to at least see the town.

"_Everything is permitted" _she thought and made her decision. She couldn't live shut away like this anymore. She wanted out, she wanted to be free, and she was willing to accept her parents wrath if that is how it ended, but for the first time in forever, she would see what was outside.

**Ok, here is the first part of the new Frozen Creed story where Anna first finds the sanctuary. For the time being I'm having it be an ancient relic that not even her parents know about, but with the gear and information preserved by the darkness and dryness of the cave, and the magic of writing. If Anna seems somewhat too smart for herself, I've always believed that she's at least as smart as Elsa, but her naiveté and impulsiveness get in the way, and the fact that she's kind of a type B personality who's not really interested in showing off. Also in case you're wondering, outside of her Uniform and role of Assassin she will still be the impulsive naïve innocent we all love from the movie. It's a physical representation of the contradiction of the Assassin's being able to be two opposites (naïve innocent and skilled warrior/killer) at the same time. That is why I put in "do you want to build a snowman" to show that even after all she's learned she's still fun loving and innocent at the same time and that is how she'll stay. **


	2. On the Inside looking out

Frozen Creed

Chapter 2

On the Inside looking out

December 10 1804

It took Anna two weeks to gather her courage and make her preparations. She usually didn't think before she acted, but this was too important to just jump into. She wouldn't stay out long, maybe a few hours, but she couldn't take the chance of being discovered. She dressed in pair of boys britches she had managed to steal from a storeroom, a brown shirt to match, and an old fashioned wool cloak with a hood. She waited until the afternoon. That was the time when she was finished with her lessons, and her parents spent their time with Elsa. Her father said it was to help her learn how to be Queen, and Anna didn't have any reason to distrust him, but it just didn't sound right. She shook the thoughts form her mind as she descended into the sanctuary. She changed her cloths and pulling the hood up on her cloak took a deep breath and walked down the tunnel. She had first investigated the tunnel years ago, but fear of leaving had stopped her. Now she pushed the rusted but still working lever that kept the fake wall locked and pushed the hidden door open. She poked her head out to make sure no one was around, and stepped out. The first thing she noticed was the cold. It was still winter but the chill was kept at bay by the castle walls and fires. Out here she felt it pierce her under her cloak and felt the cold wind whistle around her ears. It was wonderful. She was standing in a small ally between two tall buildings. Looking up she marked the handholds charted her course, and making a running start scaled up the building. Hand over hand, grasping a pipe, a hole in the wall, a windowsill she climbed until she found herself standing on top of the building looking out over the town, the castle down by the docks. This was her kingdom, her home, and it was beautiful. She kept to the rooftops, looking down at the people walking the street. Even in the middle of winter they looked happy, laughing and conversing with each other. She even saw groups of children playing in the snow. A sudden cry drew her attention to one of the groups of children. Looking down she saw one group of kids ganging up on another. One particularly big boy was pushing a smaller boy down into the snow. Scowling Anna quickly scaled down the building and walked up to the fighting children.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Anna shouted, drawing the children's attention.

"Someone like whom?" The boy growled stalking over to her.

"Like me" Anna said glaring into the boys eyes from under the hood. She had found manuals on combat in the sanctuary, everything from sword work to fist fighting, and had spent years practicing and working it out as best she could. The large bully lunged forward to push her, but Anna was ready and springing forward first planted her small fist into the middle of the boys gut. The bully doubled over wheezing and Anna griped his coat in both hands and shoved his head back. Rearing back herself she brought her forehead forward and smashed it into the boy's nose. She heard a sickening crack and the boy began squealing in pain. The sudden cry startled her into letting the boy go. He collapsed into the snow and struggled away blood flowing into the snow staining it crimson.

"What's going on, what happened here?" a concerned voice asked as adults began to gather. Panicking Anna quickly ducked into an alley and scampered up a building. She crouched low on the roof and watched as a crowed of adults and even some guards examined the bully, whose face was a bloody mess, and who was silently crying. Even the boy he had been bullying looked at him in sympathy. Anna felt a brief surge of anger, but then guilt when she saw the state of the boys face.

"_I Really hurt him bad, more than I needed to" _Anna realized as the boy was led away. She sat on the rooftop and thought through what she had done.

"_I almost broke the first creed, stay your blade from the innocent. One boy was bullying another. All that I needed to do was punch him and that would have been it. I really messed up" _Anna concluded. She couldn't go down an apologize, not with the chance of her identity being exposed. All she could do was hope the boy would heal up and be alright.

"Sorry" She said as she made her way back to the secret passage to the sanctuary.

February 5 1804

After the incident with the bully Anna stayed in the castle for a month. She tried to keep up a happy face for her parents, but she still felt guilty for what she had done, or rather that she got away with it. The second part of the creed said everything is permitted. By that right she had every right to break the bully's nose whether or not she was caught and punished.

"_Is this what it feels like when an Assassin kills? I mean the boy was a bully and deserved a good punch in the gut, but what if I actually do have to kill someday?"_ she asked herself. In her readings Altair said that the guilt for killing is natural and should never be lost and Ezio said

"_It is only natural to feel guilty over your actions, but do not let them weigh down your blade. Remember that everything is permitted, and guilt is the consequence of your actions". _Reading this Anna felt better, the guilt easing slightly, but she endeavored to do better next time. She left the castle again and this time walked the streets, listening to the crowds, and trying her best to be invisible. She found a few other incidents of bullying, but she didn't make the same mistake twice. One she stopped by talking and getting them to walk away from each other, another was another large boy she managed to drive off with a few punches, but nothing like the extreme force she used on the first boy. She always kept her hood up and her face as deep into it as possible. As she moved through the crowd, she should have been happy about being among people, but she just felt lonelier, more apart. None of these people knew who she was, and she didn't dare tell them. She was alone in the crowed. Even if the loneliness was worse, she was still outside, which was more then she'd had in a long time. She spent three weeks walking every inch of the city, from the noble's court to the poorest district. She was wandering in the merchant district one day when she saw a group of older children bump into one of the wealthier men, one wearing rich robes. Anna watched as the last one in the group, a thin brunette took the man's purse. Anna followed after them, but keeping them in sight was difficult and she ended up running to keep up with them. She rounded the corner and hit a dead end, and found them gone. A warning screamed at the back of her mind and she turned and brought her hands up just in time to protect herself from the punch the boy threw. Anna stumbled back as the entire gang dropped from the rooftops. Anna took up a fighting stance, but inside she was shaking. She had never faced down more than one person at a time. The world seemed to slow as the boy swung again. Anna caught his fist and yanked his arm to put him on the ground. She felt another come up behind her and stepped aside, his fist barely missing her. She brought up her own fist into his gut with all her strength and heard him grunt, and felt something crack inside him. As the second boy fell she backed up, putting her back to the wall the last three surrounding her.

"Enough" she heard a voice say. The boys parted and the brunette walked out from behind them. She bent down and looked at the boy Anna had hit in the gut.

"You seem to have broken his ribs" She said with a note of approval.

"Why did you attack me?" Anna asked.

"Why did you follow us?" The brunette asked.

"I saw you steal that mans pouch" Anna said.

"And?" The girl asked.

"It's wrong" Anna said, and the three boys erupted into roaring laughter. Even the two boys on the ground began chuckling, though the second also groaned as they got to their feet.

"Take them back" She said.

"Bernadette?" One asked

"It will be all right" Bernadette said. The three boys aided the other two as they walked back down the alley.

"You fight well for someone who is obviously of high birth" Bernadette said.

"No I'm not" Anna said, a jolt of fear running through her.  
"When you have been a thief as long as I have you get a sense of who is wealthy, despite what they choose to wear" the girl chuckled.

"Unfortunately not everyone is so fortunate, and you do what it takes to survive. You have seen that for yourself" The girl said.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked suspiciously and the girl laughed again.

"We are cautious and observant in this part of the city, and you are not as subtle as you think" The girl said.

"I'm still learning" Anna said defensively.

"And why are you learning to sneak around like a thief?" The girl asked.

"I'm not a thief, I'm an assassin" Anna said and the girl blinked.

"Excuse me?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, one day" Anna said.

"And you say stealing is wrong?" She asked.

"Well it is, but that's okay because everything is permitted" Anna reasoned.

"Come again?" Bernadette asked.

"Everything is permitted if you are willing to live with the consequences. You steal to help yourselves, but you also deal with the possibility of getting caught, so it's ok" She reasoned.

"You are a very strange little girl" Bernadette said.

"Um, I know it's wrong, but do you think you could help me learn how to steal?" Anna asked.

"I will, if you lower your hood and tell me your name" The girl said. Anna swallowed, but did as the girl asked. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"My name is Anna" She said lowering her hood.

"Well aren't you an adorable little thing. I won't ask why you want to learn, It's none of my business. Only know that if you betray me, there will be consequences" Bernadette said, and Anna nodded. Over the next few months Anna became Bernadettes apprentice. Contrary to what she believed they only stole from those who could more than afford it. The fact that all their marks were in Anna's social class was more amusing than anything. It was almost June and Anna could steal and pickpocket almost anyone, then vanish into the crowd. She could also pick almost any lock.

"You have learned quickly, more quickly than I anticipated" Bernadette said proudly as they walked through the middle class section of the city.

"Thank you" Anna said when they heard screaming. Her feet carried her toward the screams and she arrived to see a group of guards in their green coats talking to a man and woman in front of a store. She stopped dead and pressed herself into the wall and listened.

"And why do you think your daughter was taken?" The guard asked.

"Why do you think? She was taken to the debtors prison because we couldn't pay the kings blamed taxes!" The man standing next to her growled.

"Sir, if you have failed to keep up with your taxes, then the crown has every right to detain who it wishes until the taxes are paid. The woman put her face in her hands and wept as the man glowered at the guards. They passed an inch from Anna but never looked at her. She walked away from the shop and met up with Bernadette.

"Tell me about the debtor's prisons." Anna demanded.

"Not much to tell. Anyone who doesn't pay their taxes and is caught is taken to the prisons where they work it off. If they have a business and a child, the child is taken instead. That is also the fate of any thieves who are caught" Bernadette said.

"I thought the king was kind?" Anna asked.

"The king is, but he is not the one running the kingdom. Ever since he shut himself away in his castle, the kingdom has been under the control of the Prime Minster Bornhaldt. He taxes us to ruin, locks us up when we can't pay, and the "kind" king does nothing" Bernadette exclaimed. Anna returned home that night with a heavy heart and a quandary. She couldn't tell her parents what she had found out, not without exposing her secret and being shut up back inside the palace, as well as being punished.

"_If I want to be and assassin then I have to _be _an assassin. I have to kill the prime minister"_ Anna resolved as she fell asleep.

**Sorry for the long update, but I needed to get the storyline right. I'm also playing a lot of assassin's creed to give me ideas. ** **Also with two new games coming out (Rogue and Unity) I'm thinking of tweaking the timeline. Anna will focus on breaking the templar hold in Arendelle in this story, but the post movie story will be when she is forced to visit further afield for two reasons. Firstly to protect Elsa from a world that will come to fear her powers and the threat they can pose to the larger kingdoms (and empires) and from the Templar's who would seek to use her, and possibly the Assassin Order itself who might come to see her as a threat that may need to be eliminated. So post movie does anyone have any ideas of which game timeline she would fist best in (from III-Unity). No black flag as that is an earlier time than I am willing to use. Once I have it worked out, I'll repost the chapters with the right years. **


	3. Understanding

Frozen Creed: Beginning

Chapter 3

Understanding

February 10 1804

"You want to what?" Bernadette asked when Anna told her what she was planning.

"I told you I was an assassin" Anna said.

"I thought you were lying" Bernadette said.

"Will you help me or not?" Anna asked.

"If you can do what you say, it may change things, but if you fail it will be a death sentence" Bernadette said.

"It's better than doing nothing" Anna retorted.

"There is a man I know, people say he was once an assassin, but I never believed that either" the thief said.

"Take me to him" Anna said eagerly. Bernadette led Anna to a middle class section of the city, to the shop of a watch maker.

"Siegfried, Siegfried are you here?" the girl asked.

"Who's there?" a small voice asked, and a brown haired boy stepped out from the shelves filled with merchandise. He was short and thin, with a narrow face, large brown eyes behind thick glasses and small hands with long thin fingers.

"Who are you, where's Siegfried?" Bernadette asked

"I'm Horgrim. He's in the back, can I help you?" The boy asked.

"No, we need Siegfried" Bernadette said.

"I'm coming, stop your shouting" A creaky old voice said. A man stepped out from the shelves. He was short and very old, older than Anna's father, with wrinkles lining his face, but he stood straight and strong.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to kill the prime minister" Anna said seriously. The man blinked at her and roared in laughter.

"That is very funny children, but I am trying to run a business and have no time for jokes" The man said.

"It is no joke. The girl says she is an assassin" Bernadette said. The man's laughter cut off so abruptly the silence left behind was palpable.

"Be gone, I have no time for games" He growled.

"It's true sir. I've read everything written by master Altair and Master Ezio, and I've been training since I was five" Anna explained but the man viciously cut her off before moving to the window and looking out. He moved his singe from open to close.

"Come with me" He said quietly and moved deeper into the shop. Anna and Bernadette looked at each other and followed. They followed the man deep into his shop as he led them to a back room.

"If this is a joke you two will pay dearly for it" Siegfried growled.

"It's not a joke!" Anna said stomping her foot.

"Then name the three tenets of the creed" The man commanded.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, Hide in plain sight, and never compromise the brotherhood" Anna recited. The man didn't flinch but the boy next to him gasped.

"What are the three ironies?" He asked.

"The Assassin's seek to promote peace, yet commit murder"

"We seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules"

"We seek to reveal the danger of blind faith yet practice it ourselves" Anna recited. Bernadette stared at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Anyone can recite child. What does the creed mean to you?" Siegfried asked. Anna had thought long and hard on this for years, ever since she had read it when she was five.

"Nothing is true. It means that…there is room for everyone's beliefs, but that can lead to problems when they disagree, so everyone has to work together to make sure everything works and not fight. Everything is permitted. It means that you can do what you want as long as you understand and accept the consequences of your actions"

Anna said. The man stared at her for a long time, weighing and measuring her with his eyes.

"I will not ask who you are child, or how you came to posses such a deep knowledge of our order at such a young age. Very well, I will train you, but you must be willing to follow all of my orders" He said.

"I will, I promise!" Anna said grinning up at him in excitement.

"And you child? What is your part in this?" He asked Bernadette.

"I'm just a humble thief" She said.

"The why not put your skills to good use?" He asked.

"I am a thief, not a murderer" The girl said.

"As you wish" He said.

"Now child, let me see what you are capable of" Siegfried said, and walked to a desk.

"The guards of the debtor's prison gather at a bar called the kings justice" Siegfried said and Bernadette snorted.

"You know of it child?" Siegfried asked.

"Aye" She said.

"Then lead the child to it" He said.

"You go in and listen for the whereabouts of the warden" He said.

"Yes master" Anna said, not questioning him.

"Well come along then" Bernadette said. The left the shop and walked down the street.

"How can you trust this man?" Bernadette asked once they were away from the shop.

"I just do" Anna replied.

She did as she was told, they went into the bar, and Anna sat in a far corner, her hood up out of the way as she listened. Eventually a few of the drunk guards started complaining and she heard one of the them say spout out where the warden lived. She carefully eased out of the bar and ran back to the shop to tell her mentor.

"So are we going to kill him?" She asked.

"No" He said.

"No?" She asked.

"That was only a test to see if you could be patient and listen. Come back tomorrow, and we will begin your training" he said.

She returned the next day to start her training, and every day after. It took three years of study in philosophy, running climbing, and fighting. She learned to be stealthy, to be fast, but most importantly, too be patient. She also learned how to fight with her fists, with a blade, and even how to shoot both a pistol, and the hand canon hidden in the hidden blade. Siegfried was a stern teacher but kind, with a sly wit that Anna came to enjoy. He was quick to praise her for both her desire and her efforts, even when she made mistakes. She and Bernadette also became better friends, even though Anna never told her about her family or position as a princess. Instead they talked about everything else. Anna learned about her difficult life as a thief, of how the poor lived in the city, and of the opinion of her family after the closing of the gates.

"No one knows why the gates are closed, and with the Prime minister becoming more and more ruthless the people think the king abandoned us" Bernadette explained.

"And what do you think?" Anna asked.

"Even when the king was running things times were hard for those of us at the bottom. The prime minister's made things harder, but I've never cared one way or the other. After all, the nobles or kings never done anything to us beside take our taxes" She shrugged. Anna didn't know how to respond to that.

At home she entertained herself as best she could, and tried to connect with Elsa when she left her room, and the patience Siegfried taught her kept her from actually hitting her sister sometimes. She loved her sister, more than her own life, but having the best friend she ever had become so cold and distant confused her and angered her. So she focused on training and being happy for her parents, because she could also see that whatever caused Elsa to become so cold and their father to close the castle was also putting a terrible strain on them and she didn't want to burden them. When she had free time she did things to make them laugh, and found ways to have fun and be normal, as normal as she could be given her double life. She also started to keep a journal on the order of her teacher to help put her thoughts down in proper order.

"_When you become excited you ramble. This will help train you to keep yourself coherent"_ He had told her.

December 5 1807

_I write the first entry into this journal on my birthday. I guess it feels….right. Tomorrow I begin my first assignment as an assassin. I'm excited, and kind of scared, but I've come this far and there's no going back. Elsa came to my birthday, but she barely said anything, except happy birthday in this formal way that sounded like I was a total stranger. Every day she becomes colder, more distant, and I can't help feeling that mom and dad are encouraging her to do it. It makes me so angry I want to scream, but I won't. Everyone needs me to be happy, to be the cheerful one, so that's what I'll do. I'll take my anger and focus it into my new duties, just as master has taught me. _

Anna arrived at the clock store to find it locked.

"Hello? Siegfried?" Anna called.

"Anna, is that you?" she heard Horgrim ask.

"Grim, let me in" She said and heard the door unlock.

"Quickly" he said and Anna slipped inside.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"The guards came and took master Siegfried to Nostrond" Horgrim said.

"How come?" Anna asked alarmed.

"No reason, their taking anyone they please now" Horgrim said.

"Anna, they've taken Bernadette as well" Horgrim said. Anna felt fear go through her for her friend and her mentor, but then it faded before her hardening resolve.

"I'm going to save them"

"I won't try to stop you, but there's something that Siegfried wanted to give you"

Horgrim said and led Anna to the back of the shop. He took a key out of his pocket and walking to a chest opened it and lifted out a bundle. He unfolded it to reveal a set of white clothing, brown pants, black boots and a white coat with a hood.

"Siegfried said you were ready to wear them"

Horgrim said. Anna took the clothing and stripping quickly to Horgrim's averted eyes dressed herself in the new costume. It felt, both more confining and more freeing than any other cloths she had ever worn.

"And these"

Horgrim said handing her two hidden blades tailored to her. She slipped them on and extended the blade experimentally.

"I will bring the master home, I promise"

Anna said. She left the shop out the back and walked to the edge of the city where Nostrond prison was. It was a monolith of gray stone with watch towers placed on the top of the wall. She spent three days observing the prison, the movements of the guards and what went in and out, all the while praying that her master and Bernadette were alive, and steeling herself to avenge them if they weren't. On the third day she hid in a hay cart as it went into the prison. She waited in the hay scented darkness, keep her senses extended for guards. Eventually it came to a stop and she felt a guard loom over her. She took a deep breath and leaping out put her blade into the man's chest as she pulled him into the cart. She leapt out on the other side of the cart and hid there as she observed the guards movements. She saw an opened door into the inner section of the prison and as soon as the guard's backs were turned walked quickly but quietly to the door. As soon as she was through she let out the breath she was holding. She crept down the corridor and peeked around the corner to see a second guard coming toward her. As soon as he was in range she stabbed him and pulled him around the corner, sitting him down before walking around the corner and down the corridor. Over the three years of her training she had discovered she had an extra sense. That if she concentrated she could see what others couldn't. Her master had told her it was called eagle vision and that only the best of assassin's including Altair and Ezio had possessed. Using this sense she focused on the "scents" of her master and Bernadette, and saw phantom images of guards marching them down the hall. She followed them quietly down to the cells, and she stopped and almost gasped in horror. Ragged people, both men and women were huddling in filthy cells, and the stench of unwashed bodies and _other_ scents almost made her vomit. She tried to breathe through her mouth and focused, bringing back up her eagle vision and followed the trail to cells at the end.

"Master?" She called quietly.

"Anna?" She heard him say and come to the cell door. Despite being in prison he still looked strong and in control.

"What are you doing here child?" He growled angrily.

"I'm here to rescue you" Anna said, slightly hurt at his tone.

'If I needed rescue I would have left instructions with Horgrim" he snarled.

"Horgrim's worried sick, were you going to tell him you wanted to get captured?" Anna shot back and she saw the man's eyes soften.

"Very well, since your here, I might as well put you to work. I already have Bernadette on another task. I want you to kill the warden and find any documents with the templar seal on it"

He said. Anna nodded and walked out of the room and retraced her steps to find two guards investigating the one she had killed. Taking a deep breath she walked up silently behind them and stabbed each of them in the neck with her blades. The iron smell or blood filled her nostrils but didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she looked out the open door across the courtyard to the wardens toward. Creeping around the corner between the building and a wall she looked up and seeing her path leapt and grabbed her first hand hold. She quickly scaled the building to the top of the wall and moving quickly came up the back of the patrolling guard and killed him. She did the same thing as she walked around the prison wall, killing the guards in ones and twos to avoid detection, thinking that in a way they were the same as the guards that protected the palace.

"_No, those guards would never imprison innocent people" _

She told herself as she reached the wardens tower. She stilled her mind and opened her senses, and she sensed the warden behind the door, sitting behind his desk. She didn't sense any other guards, so she put her hand on the latch of the door and slowly pushed it open. The well oiled door didn't so much as squeak. As Anna approached the man's head shot up. Before he could open his mouth Anna reacted. Her hand shot out and, a knife shooting toward the man. Her aim was off, and the blade hit them man in the shoulder, disabling him. Anna ran and leaping on the desk, leapt up and over the man, her blade extending. She crashed down onto him, her blade punching into his throat. The world slowed and stopped as the man grunted.

"Why?" He gasped.

"You've been locking up innocent people because they couldn't pay you" Anna said.

"I…was just following orders" He said.

"That's not an excuse"

Anna said. The man just stared at her, the life leaving his eye. Even though her mentor had trained her for this, had explained it over and over, seeing the life leave the man's eyes was the most terrible thing she had ever seen, and for the first time she truly understood the meaning of the first tenant of the creed. The soldiers were different; she hadn't had to look them in the eyes as the life drained out of them. Shaking slightly she stood up and looked around the room trying to keep calm and to expand her senses. She "felt" something coming from behind a bookcase. She walked over and pulled the books out of the way revealing a wall safe. Taking a deep breath, she focused her other sense, hoping it would allow her to find some way to open it. She "saw" different spots glowing more than others. She turned right twice, left once, and right once, and heard the lock click. She opened the safe and pulled out a small pile of documents, just as a huge boom rocked the tower. Putting the papers into a secure pocket in her robes and thinking fast, she raced up, to the top of the tower, meeting guards running down. She drew her small blade and slashed one in the thighs and one across the mid-section racing by as they cried out in pain. She made it to top of the tower and saw a guard with his back to her. She ran forward and stabbed him, sending him to the ground. She pushed herself up and looked over the edge of the tower. She saw that this side of the prison looked out over the fjord. Taking a deep breath she took the leap of faith, sailing down into the water. She managed to make it back to shore (she was a strong swimmer) and back into the city. She took a breather in and ally, shivering from the excitement and slightly from the cold of the fjord. When she felt more composed she made her way back to the shop. There she found her mentor waiting with Horgrim and Bernadette.

"It's about time you got back" He said gruffly.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, hiding her face deep in her hood. The man knelt down and gently lowered her hood.

"How do you feel, after your first mission?" He asked.

"I don't know" Anna said, and it was true, there was a swirl of emotions inside over her.

"Try to explain" He said, moving into a sitting position as Anna took the slightly damp documents and handed them to him.

"I'm…happy that I was able to complete the mission, but I'm sad that I had to kill people" She said, tears running down her cheeks. Siegfried gently and kindly dried her eyes.

"Child" He sighed.

"I did not want you exposed to this while you were so young. A few more years of training….a chance to grow up a little" He said.

"I'm alright mentor. I…I understand the first tenant better now. It should never be easy to kill even an enemy. I have to think hard about who I'm killing and why" She explained.

"Excellent. Also remember that the first tenant is meant to bring peace. Killing is necessary and you must be respectful of those you sleigh, but also let it bring you peace that you are acting correctly and that you actions will help to change things for the better"

He explained. Anna looked into the man's kind eyes, and saw in a flash of insight that despite that kindness or because of it, her mentor had probably killed more people than she would ever know.

"We can be both" She whispered.

"Pardon?" Her mentor asked.

"We can be two things at once. You are kind, and nice, and smart, but you probably killed dozens of people too" Anna said.

So I can be nice, and kind, but I can also kill when I need too two" She said, her face filling with happiness and relief, causing the man to laugh.

"Very good child. Yes, we can be two things at once. Love of life, of love and freedom is why we fight. We are not bloodthirsty killers and monsters, despite what our enemies would have us think" He said and Anna nodded.

**Ok. Third chapter with Anna's first mission. I'm trying to highlight that fact that while Assassin's kill, they always consider who and why they kill and they never take any enjoyment in it. The onetime Ezio did, his uncle scolded him for it. I also wanted to highlight the fact that Anna is still sweet, innocent, and fun loving despite being an Assassin. Altair was gentle and Wise, Ezio was playful and charming all through his life, Conner always kept his peoples reverence for life, and as much of a Bastard as Edward was, he was as fun loving and lustful of life as anyone I've ever seen. People can be both, and those who aren't are often the ones who become templar's. Sorry if Anna seems a little dark, I'll try to lighten her up a little. Also, I read a sister more like me, and I consider it Canon, that Elsa still interacted with Anna, but always at arm's length, which when you think about it, can be much more cruel than just being locked up in her room all the time. **


	4. Question

**Frozen Creed Question.**

**Sorry for posting this instead of the next chapter but I need a little bit of feedback. I've narrowed down two time frames for my post movie Frozen Creed story. (taking place after the film). As I stated before this first story will take place exclusively in Arendelle with the second being further afield. The two time frames are during or shortly after the storyline of Rouge where Anna and Shay Cormac clash when Shay comes hunting her, or during the events of Unity, where Elsa travels to Europe to help put down the French Revolution. Take into account I won't actually write the second story until the two games come out and I can get a handle on their storylines to work Anna in. This is still essential for the first story because as you have noticed while reading, I put years into the chapters similar to the years posted during the games. I need to decide which timeframe to put the second story in so I can go back and adjust the years of the first story to lead into the second. So, vote of popular opinion. Who wants a Rouge story and who wants a Unity story. I third option is that I can do both, but then that would be a 28 year gap between stories, making Elsa 49 and Anna 46 which would give Anna more of an older Ezio Revelations appeal. So maybe three eras with the timeframe of ASIII being the middle between Rouge and Unity. I'll be waiting for reviews. I'll post the next chapter when I get at least ten reviews voting on one of these three Ideas so I can adjust the timeline. **

**Rouge storyline**

**Unity Storyline**

**Mixture of the two with an ASIII storyline in between. **


End file.
